


Did you put on clean underwear?

by nineblackpoppies



Series: The Goofy Project [1]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Disney's House of Mouse, Goof Troop
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, M/M, This Is 100 Percent Serious, goofy has mad LUST for his MASTER MAXIE, i co wrote this in 2015, like comment subscribe, the goofy project, your a grown man now maxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineblackpoppies/pseuds/nineblackpoppies
Summary: goofy project origin story





	Did you put on clean underwear?

**Author's Note:**

> http://tinypic.com/r/9lk909/9

The Goofy Project?  
Title is in a working process

-The beginning- god gfor ya  
Max was getting his dick wet for the good ol goofy ASSHOLE MMMH HE LOVED IT. He was ging to surprise the old man once he got out of the hot steamy shower… GOFOY came out the dor and ws jumped by his lover, the love of his life, Maxie boyy. They joined together in a hot passionate embrace.  
-the first mistake-  
While passionate love making Maxie moans out Roxannes name instaed of gofy. Followed by an oh man by max. GOOFY IS OFFENDED AND yells at Max bc of this SLUT. Tells him he doesn’t want to see him anymore AND GIVES MAX BLUE BALLS WHILE HE LEAVES. The reign of goofy begins.  
-goof troop is on halt- zeOR  
Goofy sees maxe and Roxanne together but he DON’T GIVE AFUCK!!!!! But deep down he does. He loves tht maxie boys erect COCK... moore than anything in ghis world , glazy, universe. Max getting som e gINGEr puhUUHU. Mmy es. It s not the same ………. As that good ol goofy poopSHOT. ;___  
Thej end??//////for nodssw021+  
cOCKC!!Rbifweh fUCL Mmmye s… dtf  
8=========D  
Mfce MAXY IE BOY PEENQ QQ ?


End file.
